


Thomas Becket

by MichisAccount



Category: 12th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichisAccount/pseuds/MichisAccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from Thomas Becket`s life, from the moment he met Henry II until he died in the Cathedral of Canterbury almost sixteen years later. Told from the perspective of Henry II, his best friend and greatest enemy, and his crossbearer Alexander Llewellyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1154

By the time dawn was breaking over London and the first rays of sunlight penetrated the thick fog around Bermondsey Abbey, the newly crowned king Henry had been up for several hours already. Since his coronation two days ago, he had been working incessantly, receiving dignitaries and settling appointments in the hope to have established the groundwork for a firm, intelligent government before Christmas Day. Stephen had left the realm in ruins and Henry was fully aware that if he did not act quickly and decisively, it would appear to everyone of importance he was as weak as his predecessor. He was determined to meet those problems immediately and get as much work done as he could before Christmas. Working with boundless energy, he was on his feet all day. This caused some grumbles by some of the barons accustomed to Stephen, but most of them were clearly pleased to have the promise of a structured, functional government, even if it came at the price of hard work and rising hours before dawn.

When dawn broke Henry, who had been reviewing some of the incomplete papers Stephen`s government had left behind and making mental notes on which wayward barons would have to be taken care of first, finally allowed himself and his sleepy helpers a break. As he strode down to the big hall to break his fast, taking care to remember which parts of the abbey were particularly broken and dilapidated and would have to be repaired quickly after Christmas, he noticed that his courtiers were slowly all rising, even those not required in his presence, a buzz rising in the hall. Ignoring Theobald of Canterbury`s obvious attempts to catch his glance, Henry scanned the faces when he heard a shout of “Harry!”. When he turned around, he found his youngest brother Will cheerfully waving at him. Grinning, Henry made his way over to sit down next to him. “Good morrow!”, Will said loudly, looking proudly at his brother the king. Henry loved Will dearly, but he could not resist a little jibe. “Likewise. Only just getting up, brother? I trust you slept well and in good company.” Much to his brother`s amusement, Will blushed. “Isabelle could not come to me, because her husband is here”, he confessed earnestly. “But she did say she will try to see me soon, when she can slip away without him suspecting anything.” Henry privately thought Will`s lack of discretion was more likely to alert the unlucky lady`s husband, but did not share the thought, throwing Will a sceptical glance. “Are you trying to tell me you could not find any other to keep you warm in her absence? A blind man could see you are always surrounded by women, and I`m ready to bet at least a few of them are willing.” Will`s blush deepened. “I cannot take a mistress and hurt Isabelle”, he said defensively. Henry, knowing Will`s passions were usually short but intense, refrained from further taunting his brother. Though he infinitely preferred him to their other brother Geoffrey, Henry knew Will was nothing like him. At eighteen, he was a good-looking boy whose main interests were gossip and whichever woman he had currently fallen for, whereas Henry had been ambitious and energetically working for his future, taking his pleasure whenever an opportunity arose. There were upsides to Will`s naive, open nature, though. He had good connections to everyone at court, even to the whores in his brother`s retinue, and was therefore always well-informed about many of Henry`s courtiers.

Now, however, Will did not seem keen on the subject of his lover. In a transparent attempt to distract Henry, he asked: “So, what will you do today, Harry? Have you made progress with Stephen`s papers?” “As much as possible”, Henry answered honestly, reaching for a piece of bread. “I am beginning to think it will take the first decade of my reign just to sort out the mess he left behind.” Chewing slowly and taking a sip of ale, he added: “After breakfast I will first have to meet archbishop Theobald`s candidate for the post of the chancellor. If he is capable, that might take a lot of that work from me and enable me to focus more on other appointments.” “Who did Theobald suggest?”, Will asked curiously. “His archdeacon”, Henry said, his scepticism audible. “Thomas of London. Theobald says he is the best of his men, and Arnulf of Lisieux vouched for him, too. Both of them praise his intelligence, but I have to yet meet the man. He`s been here for the coronation, though, so I suppose you already know him.” “I`ve seen him”, Will answered, frowning as he tried to remember. “Tall, thin sort of man with dark hair. Looks very serious. Cecily pointed him out to me. She thinks he`s handsome.” Cecily was one of Will`s baffling friendships, a whore he was friendly with, so this caught Henry`s interest. “Is he well-known to her or the other girls, then?”, he asked, grinning widely. Will shook his head. “On the contrary”, he said, his tone suggesting he would have respected the unknown archdeacon more had this indeed been the case. “He is reputed to scorn such sins, and apparently he does as he preaches.” Raising his voice over Henry`s chuckles, he continued. “I also heard he is rumoured to be of humble origins.” “His father was a London merchant”, Henry confirmed, looking around himself. “Do you see him here somewhere?” Will quickly scanned the crowd, then nodded. “He`s the one next to archbishop Theobald”, he said. “As he probably should be. Being an archdeacon.” “On his right side?”, Henry asked in some surprise, ignoring his brother`s slight scorn. “He is certainly younger than I expected.” “In his thirties”, Will said carelessly, clearly losing interest. “But I heard he has been in the archbishop`s service for over a decade already.” Henry grinned again. “Perhaps I should ask him. Theobald has been trying to come to my attention since I arrived here, he might not be able to stand the suspense for much longer.” Ruffling Will`s hair and laughing as his brother glowered at him, he rose. “So if you will excuse me, I have to put the poor man out of his misery and meet that singularly virtuous archdeacon.” 

As Henry had anticipated, as soon as the archbishop saw him approach, he hurried towards him, the archdeacon respectfully staying back several paces, and bowed with consummate politeness. “My son, it is good to see you.” “Thank you, my father”, the king replied drily. “I hope to find you in good health and humour.” Theobald bowed his head again. “Thank you, my son. I hope God blessed you with the same.” After Henry had nodded graciously, Theobald smiled widely at him, a bit condescendingly, but nonetheless genuinely. “My son, this is my archdeacon Thomas, whom I told you about.” Coming closer, the archdeacon bowed deeply. “My lord king.” Henry motioned at him to rise, using the opportunity to look closely at the man. Will had described him accurately if superficially; archdeacon Thomas was tall and thin, with a pale face, dark brown hair and beard and big, intelligent grey eyes. “My lord archdeacon”, Henry responded solemnly. Archdeacon Thomas smiled politely, though his face did not show any of his feelings. The king was mildly impressed. Since he had been duke of Normandy and Anjou, and even more so in the short time he had been king so far, he had learned that a great number of people often reacted strangely and hectically when in his presence for the first time. “My lord archbishop speaks highly of you”, Henry continued, more to gauge the man`s continuous reaction than to pay him a compliment. Archdeacon Thomas`s smile widened slightly with reserved but genuine warmth. “Lord Theobald is a good man, who is very kind to me”, he responded, causing Theobald to beam at him. Henry noticed a slight stammer in his speech, but nonetheless the archdeacon spoke with calm confidence. The king felt a grin forming on his face; archdeacon Thomas seemed to be rather different than he had expected one of Theobald`s closest men to be. Rather than the glib, adulating, cleric he had been preparing himself to meet, the archdeacon appeared to be a man of action, much like Henry himself. “As a matter of fact, my lord archbishop suggested you become my lord chancellor”, he said. The archdeacon would know this, of course, but Henry found making such pronouncements by himself was often telling. “If my lord king so wishes, it would be a great honour”, Thomas answered. Henry`s respect for the man rose yet; he had not shown any undue excitement about a possible show of royal favour and his answers, while conventional, had been delivered with certainty, with Thomas steadily looking directly at Henry, who was beginning to feel he could grow to like the man. Grinning a bit, he asked the next question, both to gain a better impression of the man and to test him. “Lord Theobald says you have been helping in procuring the papal consent for my ascension?” “I was in Rome on Lord Theobald`s orders”, the archdeacon said. Henry`s grin grew at the noncommittal answer; either the archdeacon had rehearsed the conversation or he was a born diplomat, and he was interested in finding out which was true. “How long have you been in my lord archbishop`s service?”, the king queried, wondering if such a, more personal, question would destroy Thomas`s calm. It did not. “Nigh on twelve years”, he answered, as though there was nothing strange in the sudden change of subject. “Before that you worked in the service of Osbert Huitdeniers?” “Yes, my lord king”, the archdeacon responded. Henry suddenly laughed, won over by this calm man so unlike Theobald. “In that case, that training may well help you in the post of the chancellor, my lord archdeacon.” While Theobald looked smugly happy but not astonished, Thomas`s surprise briefly was very apparent. Then he suddenly beamed at Henry, the smile lighting up his entire face. “Thank you, my lord king. Tis most gracious of you.” “Graciousness is not my concern”, Henry said, deliberately gruffly to wipe the self-satisfied expression of Theobald`s face. “Competence is.” Theobald`s smugness faltered somewhat, but Thomas simply bowed again. “Of course, my lord king.” His expression was unreadable once more, but to Henry`s delight, he caught a glint of mischief in the archdeacon`s eyes. “I will do my best to prove myself worthy of the honour your grace bestowed on me.” “I would expect no different”, the king grumbled, still feigning annoyance. Theobald seemed slightly intimidated, but Thomas, completely straight-faced, was watching Henry with a knowing look, as though he could see through Henry`s ruse. The king was torn between being surprised and amused at this, and had to fight down a laugh. Instead, he addressed the archdeacon again. “As my chancellor, you will be required to swear fealty to me”. “Of course”, Thomas said. Henry noticed his slight stammer was not gone; indicating it was habitual, not caused by suppressed nervousness as he had first assumed. “I shall expect you to start with your duties immediately”, he continued. “The oath is to take place after vespers this night, together with several others, and I would wish for you to have made a start by then. Meet me after the sext so you will receive your instructions.” Wordlessly, Thomas bowed yet again, then, much to the king`s surprise, suddenly grinned at him, quite mischievously. His gaze wandering from him to Theobald, Henry could not suppress a laugh any longer. Clapping the man on the shoulder, he grinned back. “I think we will understand each other well, my lord archdeacon.” 

 

Henry was very satisfied with his day`s work by the time night fell and he was brought some food. Leaning back on the chair he had been sitting on and dismissing his clerks, he smiled widely as the door opened again and his wife came in, poised, elegant and unaided despite the fact she was big with child and close to her lying-in. Waving aside the administrations of her ladies who had followed her, she made her way over to him, smiling and looking pointedly at his chair. Not wanting to risk her wrath, Henry jumped up, proffering the stool to her with more haste than grace. Nodding gracefully at him, she sat down, helping herself to the food his servant had just brought him. “You may be glad I picked the cooks”, she informed him after having taken a few bites, looking scornfully at the plate. “It does not improve your taste in food, but at least it does improve its quality.” Henry shrugged, grinning at his wife. “I cannot say I find food to be interesting enough to be pondering about it. Bread is bread and a sausage is a sausage, and both fills your stomach.” Eleanor sent him a withering glance. “Tis your son I`m nurturing, even if you have no regard for the comfort of your wife.” “It`s not like I let you or him starve”, Henry protested good-naturedly, seating himself on the table to face his wife and laughing as she shot him another scornful look. “But you can sure make a man sweat just by looking at him.” “You never complained before”, Eleanor remarked, flashing him a seductive smile before turning her attention back to the half-eaten meal. “Now if only you would always heed my counsel, you would want for nothing.” “I wasn`t aware I was in want of anything”, Henry said. “And I do wish you, my wife and mother of my son, would feel the same. I just gave you a kingdom, woman!”  
“For all your faults, I am moderately satisfied”, Eleanor conceded, her eyes twinkling. “Most magnanimous of you”, Henry replied cheerfully, leaning over and taking one of the much discussed sausages off the plate his wife was holding. “Speaking of which”, Eleanor said, fixing her gaze on her husband with interest, “how is work proceeding? Louis used to speak of Stephen as a good man, so I assume his faults are far greater yet than you first expected?” “A good man does not necessarily make a good ruler, a lesson I hope your first husband never learns”, Henry grumbled in reply. “Whatever his qualities as a man were, as a ruler he was deplorable. You should but see the chaos he made with his papers, not to speak of his absurd generosity to all barons who promised to stay loyal to him.” “I suspect a number of them did not?”, his wife supplied. “Indeed not, not even his own brother. Mind you, I do not blame him for that. For all I know, Geoffrey is planning another revolt. But I certainly would not be fool enough to let him continue to amass land and wealth after such a betrayal.” “That brother being Henry, the bishop of Winchester?”, Eleanor asked. “Stephen might not have dared to try a man of the church, regardless of his guilt.” “More fool him, then”, Henry said scathingly. “A frock should not protect a traitor.” “I am glad we are agreed about that”, Eleanor said approvingly. “But since you mentioned the church, did not Theobald want you to make his archdeacon your chancellor? Have you seen the man yet?” Henry nodded, grinning again. “Archdeacon Thomas. I met him this morning.” “Am I to take it the meeting was a success?”, Eleanor queried, looking at him closely. “You look like a cat that`s scented a mouse. Theobald`s candidate is actually competent, then?” “So he seems”, Henry nodded. “He appears a calm man, quite unlike the archbishop, but I am certain it would be a mistake to underestimate him.” “And you think that will make him be a good chancellor?”. Eleanor sounded sceptical. Henry shrugged again, still grinning. “I am certain he will be, but I am no prophet. He will have to prove himself of course, but so far I think I could grow to like him.”  
“He seems to have made quite an impression”, Eleanor said, sounding more sceptical yet. “He was certainly astute enough to not insincerely flatter me whenever I opened my mouth”, Henry replied. “It`s rare that someone actually listens to what I am saying when it`s not a direct order.” Eleanor raised her eyebrows. “You will have to get used to such men, Harry. Your new chancellor is an exception if he does not act like that. Louis always surrounded himself with flatterers. I tried to tell him they were using him, but I might as well have talked to the stable groom for all the good it did.” “I imagine the stable groom would have made as able a ruler as Louis himself”, Henry quipped. “I daresay you`re right”, Eleanor said, sighing contentedly as she leaned back, leaving a servant to quickly take her plate from her. “But apparently ancestry is not as important as one would believe. Will said your new chancellor is but a merchant`s son, and yet he seems to know exactly how to behave in the presence of a king.” “I don`t care what station my men come from so long as they are able and serve me loyally”, Henry said, ignoring her subtly ironic tone. “My grandfather used many men of lower birth in his government.” “But will he serve you loyally, your archdeacon?”, Eleanor asked. “He is Theobald`s trusted man after all, and don`t be misled by the old man`s pretence of harmlessness.” Henry laughed again. “I will never understand why Louis let you go; he certainly could have used your political acumen. I am fully aware Theobald is a formidable plotter wearing an archbishop`s mitre, but he will soon learn I am not as easily controlled as he may think. In any case, if it is his intent to use his archdeacon for that goal, I think it`s him underestimating archdeacon Thomas, not me.” “I shall certainly be interested in meeting that man”, Eleanor said. “Why do I have the feeling I`d better warn the poor man?”, her husband questioned loudly, smiling cheekily at her expression. “If he can convince you he will make a good chancellor, my dear, I will immediately consider making him my chief diplomat.”


	2. 1155

King Henry and his retinue had come to London for only a few short days between Easter and Whitsun, as a station on their way down to Kent. The king relished in the cheers of the Londoners, a sign that they not only fully accepted him but appeared to have fully transferred their loyalties from Stephen to him, even though his mother had been reviled in London. He smiled wrily to himself, thinking he would better not mention his unproblematic success to her when he next saw her. She did not have his or his father`s uncontrollable temper, but she could be scary when angry, and the mention of London could be counted upon to incense her. Pushing the thought aside, Henry smiled at the citizens, waving cheerfully at them and laughing at the enthusiastic response he received. “If only everyone I visited showed such pleasure at seeing their king”, he quipped to Arnulf of Lisieux, who smiled. “Everyone with a clear conscience does”, he assured the king solemnly. “Only those who have reason to fear your just anger do not.” “A man cannot expect more than that”, Henry agreed amicably, ignoring Arnulf`s painfully earnest manner. “As long as those who support me are in the majority, I can deal with the renegades.” “Your actions speak for themselves”, Arnulf said. Henry had to fight his laughter at the skilful flattery. “Indeed, that was the plan. If the realm could be calmed by sweet words rather than decisive action, a priest would have been a better choice to do it.” Arnulf stared at him, and Henry laughed again. The bishop was a good, loyal man, though utterly without humour. Henry knew that, as he was king, courtesy demanded of any courtier to laugh at any quip he made, no matter if it was funny or not, and he sometimes amused himself with that. However, Arnulf regularly failed to recognise a joke had even been made and Henry occasionally wondered if he had ever laughed. However, remembering that the church had much helped him in gaining the throne and his kingship, he smiled at the man. “Of course, only when the secular and the ecclesiastical powers work together can true peace be wrought.” Arnulf looked approving, and Henry silently congratulated himself on having found the right words to appease him without saying anything of value at all. Giving Arnulf another smile, he spurned his horse to join some of his other courtiers. He bantered a bit with Richard de Lucy, who was in an equally good mood and beamed at the cheering Londoners, then, as the party approached the Tower of London, joined his chancellor. “I see you saw to it repairs are already going on”, he remarked, indicating the Tower where repairmen could be seen even from the distance they still had. Looking around, Thomas smiled. “Indeed so. I gave orders that as soon as the weather allowed it, the repairs were to start for your pleasure, although with all the storms this spring I feared it was never to happen.” Henry nodded approvingly. “No man can do anything against the weather, but I am glad the Tower will be returned to its old glory as it was in my grandfather`s days.” “The dilapidation of the last years was shocking”, his chancellor agreed. Henry waved to another cheering throng of citizens, then addressed Thomas again. “You are a native of this city, are you not?” “I am”, Thomas said. “I grew up in Cheapside.” Henry looked sharply at him. “You would have seen my grandfather when he was residing in this town, then?” “I did see him sometimes, yes”, his chancellor replied. “His arrival was always much of a spectacle for us schoolboys.” The king grinned. “Would you have thought you would one day ride beside the king yourself while your fellow citizens gave him such a welcome?”, he asked cheerfully. “Indeed not”, Thomas said, grinning back. “I naturally expected to follow my father`s choice of profession and become a merchant.” “And why didn`t you?”, Henry asked curiously. “Was the call of God that loud?” “God does not need to be loud”, his chancellor admonished brightly. “Merchants, like so many others, suffered under the shipwreck and my father feared the prospects were too dreary for his son to inherit the business. Instead, archbishop Theobald took me in his service.” “Were you your parents` only child, then, or did your brothers also join the clergy?”, the king asked. He knew most noble families of his courtiers, and was curious about how the family of an ordinary if apparently wealthy merchant would have fared under his grandfather`s and Stephen`s reigns. Thomas smiled at him, apparently not one bit surprised at Henry`s personal questions. “I was my parents` only son, but I have three elder sisters, all good women, one of whom chose to take the veil.” “I can only imagine growing up with three older sisters”, Henry mused loudly, grinning. “I have but one sister, the lady Emme. A noble lady, but she certainly knew how to boss her younger brother around.” Thomas laughed as well. “I was reliably informed that such is the fate of younger brothers.” “That might explain – God`s eyes!” They had reached the Tower, and Henry stared at the building in rare astonishment. “When did you say reparations started?” “As soon as the storms let up”, his chancellor said, having to shout to be heard over the noise of the working. “Not after Easter, I think. They seem to be proceeding satisfactory.” “Indeed so”, the king hollered back, signalling to him to ride on. “I did not expect the work to be so advanced so early”, he admitted as soon as he did not have to shout anymore. “Very impressive.” “I did know the Tower of London as it was before your grandfather`s passing and will be much pleased to see it like this again”, Thomas replied. “It is a shame this was not done years ago, and I am honoured to be able to help do it justice.” Again, Henry nodded approvingly. “So you should”, he said, determining to surprise his chancellor with a decision he had thought about the last few weeks and internally confirmed as soon as he had seen the progress at the Tower. “After all, it was built by my great-grandfather, and as its constable, it only behoves you to show it proper respect.” Thomas`s eyes widened, but his surprise was quickly gone, and he smiled one of his characteristical bright smiles, suggesting a bow in Henry`s direction. “I thank you for that honour.” “I am certain it is the best decision I could make”, Henry said. “After all, if I did not think so I would not give you Berkhamsted Castle as well.” Laughing raucously as Thomas truly did look stunned this time, he winked at his chancellor. “Did I not mention that the king`s lord chancellor usually has possession of the castle?”


End file.
